


In The Mood

by kunstarschloch (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anxiety, Beach Sex, Canon Era, Episode: s01e10 Points, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstarschloch
Summary: Lew finds Dick swimming in the Zeller See one late summer afternoon, and decides to join him.





	In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



On one particularly lazy summer afternoon in Austria, Lew wanders down to the lake and finds Dick swimming. It isn’t the quick, athletic way Dick usually swims in the mornings- the very few Lew had spent with him, anyway- but a slow, easy backstroke against the deep blue of the Zeller See. Reflected in the water just past Dick’s lean, pale body are the mountains curving around the valley, distorted by the lake’s gentle current.

Lew had known for a long while now exactly what it was he felt when he looked at Dick Winters, and after he’d nearly died in Holland (and gotten very drunk) he’d come out to Dick with it. Since then they’d been stealing every moment they could to show the affection and desire they both feel for one another.

He walks out onto the boardwalk and sits down on one side of it, watching Dick swim. It’s peaceful, here; he can hear the slow lapping rhythm of the water against the rocky shore, the wind whistling between the mountains, birds singing in the trees. The air is crisp and clean. It feels like a dream. The cold hell of Bastogne- or the heat and terror of a plane exploding somewhere over Germany- couldn’t be further away, yet Lew feels vaguely that this cannot last, and he will wake up only to face the horrors of war once more.

“Nix,” Dick says, and Lew looks down to see his friend at his feet, grinning. “Come to join me this time?”

Lew can’t quite manage a smile, his chest still tight with anxiety. “Sure,” he says, ignoring the small frown that pulls at Dick’s lips. He unties his boots, setting them aside, and stands to strip down to his skivvies. Dick’s clothes are folded neatly at the end of the boardwalk; Lew throws his down by his boots carelessly and drops down into the water. Last time he’d dived in fully dressed and nearly drowned himself. It’s a good story to tell over cards, but he isn’t eager to repeat that mishap.

This late in the afternoon, the water is warmer, and Lew adjusts quickly. Dick smiles, swimming out towards the center again with the same relaxed backstroke Lew had found him practicing before. Lew’s not much of a swimmer- he knows how to, of course, being a third-generation sailor and all- but his strokes are less elegant than Dick’s; more of a clumsy front crawl.

They swim until they are tired, then find a sunlit patch of soft grass on the shore. Dick lays down two towels and they sprawl side by side in the sunlight. Lew closes his eyes, just listening to the sounds of nature around him, trying to fight the anxiety still beating hard in his chest and twisting in his stomach. He can’t stop thinking about the war and all he’s seen, and he’s starting to feel ill.

“Lew,” says Dick, his voice hushed. Lew blinks, turning to look at him. “You okay?”

“No,” Lew admits, and turns to look up at the sky. “I don’t want to fight anymore,” he says, and it sounds terribly vulnerable even to his own ears. Dick touches Lew, curling a hand around his bicep.

“I know,” he says. “I want to go home, too.”

Lew thinks about home- New Jersey- and feels only dread, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks at Dick again, at his sunburnt cheeks and shoulders so freckled they’re barely white anymore, and breathes out a shaky sigh. He turns on his side, cupping Dick’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss. Dick responds eagerly, pressing his body against Lew’s. Dick is half hard in his shorts and shameless, and when they break apart for air, Lew raises an eyebrow.

“Anyone could see us, Dick,” he says seriously.

“That’s what makes it exciting,” Dick says, smirking. “I told Zielinski and Harry not to let anyone bother me for a few hours. ‘Cept you.” He smiles and moves to tug Lew’s drenched shorts down off of his hips. Lew’s skin is already drying in the sunlight, and the fabric clings to his thighs, leaving behind a trail of wetness after they’re gone. He realizes this is the first time he’s been completely naked in front of Dick in this way; they had showered together and seen each other in various states of undress long before they became intimate, but they had never been able to do this. Nix feels suddenly self-conscious, trying not to look at himself at all as Dick takes his cock in hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

“Fuck,” Lew gasps, pushing his head against Dick’s chest. He kisses the hard line of Dick’s sternum, dragging his lips along the ridge of his collarbone and kissing his way up Dick’s neck. Dick’s hands find Lew’s shoulders, tugging gently and pulling Lew down on top of him as he rolls onto his back.

Lew pauses, looking down at Dick with uncertainty. ”Are you sure?” They hadn’t gone this far before, and he still feels nervous, jumpy, being this exposed.

Dick nods. ”I want you to feel good, Lew.”

“You shouldn’t sacrifice your own comfort for me,” Lew says, touching Dick’s cheek reverently.

Dick shakes his head. “I trust you,” he says. “I want this, too.” He leans up, kissing Lew again, and Lew chuckles.

“Alright.” Lew reaches for Dick’s swim trunks, peeling them down off of his thighs. Dick helpfully kicks them away, settling back against the towel. Lew sucks his fingers into his mouth in the absence of lube, coating them with saliva, and Dick watches intently as he starts to ease his slicked fingers into Dick’s entrance. Dick lets out a soft whimper. Lew can’t read his expression and he pauses, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively.

“I’m fine, Lew. Quit worrying.”

“Okay,” Lew says, and kisses the arch of Dick’s lower rib. He knows Dick is a virgin in this respect- he’d admitted as much the first time Lew made a real advance on him- so he goes slow, trying to give Dick as much pleasure as he can. Dick’s cheeks are flushed red and his lips part with a sigh as Lew presses in a third finger, gently working him open. Lew’s cock is almost painfully hard between his legs, but he ignores it, knowing that he will come if he touches himself.

Once he’s sure Dick’s ready, Lew spits in his hand and quickly slicks up his cock. He pulls Dick’s legs up, bending them at the knees, and slides in carefully. Dick moans, pushing himself against Lew.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Lew groans. He stops, trying to catch his breath and let Dick adjust. He looks down at his friend- his _lover’s_ \- face, seeing Dick’s eyes closed and his lips curled up in a grin. Dick reaches for his cock, touching himself lightly as Lew starts to move. He sets a rhythm, pushing into Dick slow and deep.

Lew feels his anxieties melting away as he focuses on making the man he loves feel good. He feels the sun beating down on his back, the cool breeze blowing up from the lake, Dick’s thighs wrapped around his hips. It’s quiet, the sound of their gasps and moans softened by the grass and the trees, and Lew feels loathe to speak, to break the tranquility of this moment.

The pressure in his stomach builds and Lew bucks his hips one last time as he comes, letting out a ragged gasp. Dick follows, coming a moment later. Lew eases out of him gently and flops down to one side.

Dick’s release has made a mess of their stomachs and they’re both sprawled naked in plain sight, but Lew can’t bring himself to care just yet. He hears Dick move and cracks an eye open, watching as he tugs his shorts back on and pulls the towel out from under his ass. He stands, going back to the lake and wetting a corner of the towel, then comes back and cleans Lew’s stomach.

“You should get dressed,” he murmurs. “Someone might see.”

“Yeah,” says Lew. “Was it good?”

“Wonderful,” Dick assures him, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Lew.”

“Love you, too,” Lew smiles, watching Dick clean himself off, and sits up to tug his skivvies back on. They’re still soaked through, so he follows Dick’s example and just puts his undershirt and boots on, not bothering with the rest of his uniform.

They walk back to the hotel together in a companionable silence, enjoying the rich colors of Austria at sunset.


End file.
